


La invisible razón de la guerra

by eternia_on_mars



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Requiem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternia_on_mars/pseuds/eternia_on_mars
Summary: La noche de Requiem. Una cama, Bellefleur y todo lo que no se dijo en voz alta.





	

Hace rato que ha entrado en calor. Poco a poco se están durmiendo y ninguno de los dos termina de rendirse. Lo sienten, más de lo que lo saben. No ha acabado aquí y en esta noche se va a decir mucho. Por eso él no se sorprende cuando escucha su voz, “no voy a abandonar”, dice. Y sabe que es inútil discutir, aunque no puede evitarlo. “Hemos llegado hasta aquí sin lograr nada, Scully. Te estás perdiendo demasiadas cosas y no merece la pena”.

 

Ella no contesta, se pregunta cómo va a elegir las palabras exactas para decirle que sí, que han logrado algo. Algo que no tiene nada que ver con alienígenas ni demonios encelados, que sólo hay que mirar, que sólo hay que verlos. Como si pudiera oírla pensar, como si supiera por qué guarda silencio, murmura un “¿por qué?” casi inaudible, pero sabe que, egoístamente, y a pesar de sentirse el culpable absoluto de todas sus maldiciones, no hubiera cambiado un solo segundo de esos siete años. Sólo por poder mirarla, sólo por escuchar sus riñas. Quiere pensar que para ella es lo mismo, quiere entenderla, es sólo que no puede.

 

Se gira despacio y lo mira, han compartido cama antes pero de algún modo siente que esta intimidad traspasa los límites impuestos. Sexo sí, la lengua de Mulder en todos los rincones, también, pero hablar de lo que hay dentro es diferente, es exponerse y dejar de jugar a que el uno no sabe que el otro se perdería si alguno dejara de existir. “¿Nunca dudaste, verdad?”, es más una afirmación que una pregunta. La asignaron para espiarle pero quiso que se quedara. Era demasiado pronto y dijeron más de lo que nunca habían dicho en sus vidas. Un niño persistente en el cuerpo de un hombre, una joven en plena rebeldía adicta a los hechos en ropa interior. Tenía sentido, o lo tiene siete años después.

 

Él sabe de lo que habla, y se abstiene a la hora de decir que simplemente lo fascinaba. Que su obstinación, sus dudas, su expresión de incredulidad, lo fascinaron desde que cruzó aquella puerta. “Ha sido una vida larga y eres la única en quien puedo confiar. Tampoco quiero que sea de otra manera”.

 

No entienden por qué, pero saben que algo está cambiando. Saben que no abandonarán, que queda mucho por hablar y mucho llanto en la reserva. Él sólo sabe que no quiere seguir condenándola, ella sabe que ya lo está, y que si la única manera de permanecer a su lado es esa, seguirá en medio de la guerra.


End file.
